


Немота

by Gevion



Series: Вьетнам!АУ [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Amputation, Drama, Gen, Historical References, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Denial, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Waiting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: После ранения Эрвин возвращается домой, а Леви остается там — в джунглях Вьетнама.





	Немота

**Author's Note:**

> Историческая AU в реалиях Америки конца 60-х.  
> Текст написан специально для команды fandom Force and Strength 2017.

Газон перед домом зарос, сорняки доходят до пояса. Соседи начинают пить после двух пополудни, жгут мусор прямо во дворе.

В первую неделю после почетного увольнения Эрвин ходит по чужой территории на цыпочках, никак не может привыкнуть, все время бьется лбом: потолки в доме Леви нормальные, а вот дверные проемы низковаты. Расхлябанная кровать-однушка скрипит под его весом, слабо прикрученная душевая стойка упирается в грудь. В сравнении с полевыми палатками, окопами и хижинами это почти рай.

В казармах и лазарете было просторнее, проще, тише, особенно в последние часы перед возвращением отряда. Остров стерильного покоя, бесконечного ожидания новой партии выпотрошенных солдат, скорбной немоты. Над каждой кроватью — москитные сетки и жужжание огромных тропических кровопийц. Терпеливые медсестры похожи на монахинь. Они носят утки и блестящие подносы со шприцами и таблетками в пластиковых стаканах, не спотыкаясь даже после двух суток без сна.

Новички на первой ходке еще пытаются за ними ухаживать: назначать свидания, носить выторгованные у спекулянтов конфеты и нарванные где-то экзотические цветы. Сестрички все берут, всему улыбаются. Потом так же благожелательно отворачиваются к новому пациенту, пачкают руки в его крови, грязи, дерьме. Смотрят, но видят не человека, а орущую от боли плоть: мышцы и мясо на хрупких костях.

Угодив в лазарет, Эрвин тоже заигрывал, скорее для виду — знал, чувствовал, что вечером с рейда вернется Леви, украдкой возьмет за уцелевшую руку, в очередной раз повторит:

— Не смей геройствовать на воле. Как только самолет приземлится, вызови такси. Мемфис, Теннесси, левый берег Миссисипи. Запомни адрес. Найди мой дом, забери ключ из-под кадки с засохшим цветком. Интересоваться никто не станет, не волнуйся. Останься там.

Каждый раз Леви замолкал, суеверно не произносил вслух: «Дождись меня». Эрвин продолжал за него, убеждал недрогнувшим голосом, даже если никак не мог поверить в то, что это происходит на самом деле:

— Непременно дождусь.

Легко пожимал пальцы и отпускал, зная, что на большее не хватит ни сил, ни смелости. Ни о чем не спрашивал, ничего не говорил даже на взлетной площадке, когда вертолет, готовый разлучить его с войной, рвал винтами воздух. Прощаясь, Леви приложил ладонь к глазам, загорелое лицо было бледным. Он не обнял, не помахал. Только смотрел.

Эрвин на всякий случай еще раз сверяется по карте. Штат Теннесси, левый берег Миссисипи, маленькая окраина большого Мемфиса, маленькое тахикардичное сердце большой страны. Король Элвис и Джонни Кэш начинали здесь свой путь, но колонки бумбоксов надрываются от совсем других голосов. Ключ и правда лежит под цветочной кадкой. Внутри дома пыльно, жарко, как в джунглях, и совершенно нечего красть: взбесившийся ртутный градусник застыл на безжалостной сотке по Фаренгейту, на кухонном столе валяется ржавый кипятильник, будильник на подыхающих батарейках давно сошел с ума.

Соседи безошибочно чуют в Эрвине чужака еще до того, как тот открывает рот, чтобы заговорить. Он мало пьет, тушуется, сутулясь за барной стойкой, и смущенно отвечает, что не курит, на каждое приятельское «дай-ка огонька».

В детстве тренер школьной команды по баскетболу восторженно хлопал его по спине за каждый дюйм, который Эрвин прибавлял в росте за лето. В пехоте лишним дюймам не слишком радовались: чем больше цель, тем легче в нее попасть. Здесь на его рост всем попросту плевать, но взгляд случайных знакомых непременно упирается в его культю, пустой рукав или кое-как прицепленный протез. Эрвин пожимает плечами (больное простреливает так, словно в нем все еще сидит пуля) и спешит уточнить: попал в аварию, зажало в тисках на заводе, несчастный случай — смотря какая ложь взбредет в голову в этот раз. В госпитале ветеранов на него нет времени, там хватает других. Тех, что почти не ходят, не говорят, не живут.

На магнитофонных кассетах, которые он высылает Леви, не решаясь гадать, дойдут они или нет, пять минут отведены под бессвязную сентиментальную болтовню. Остальное — немота. Леви в ответ отправляет единственный снимок: себя в мутно-зеленой форме, в пятнистой каске для вылазок, с собачьими бирками на шее, с новой винтовкой на старом, оставшемся еще от Эрвина ремне. Шлевка на каске удерживает предыдущую кассету. Ни даты, ни времени, ни места, где был сделан снимок. На обороте два имени, чужое и свое, через бледную рваную черту: от меня — тебе.

Эрвин гладит фотокарточку, вставляет новую кассету. Молчит, шумно выдыхая, несет какую-то чепуху, потом снова молчит, лишь бы не спрашивать, не говорить. Он в доме Леви, в штате Леви, в стране, которая была раньше своей, а теперь стала такой же, как все остальное, — чужой. Что тут еще скажешь?

Он стрижет газон, чистит кипятильник от накипи, на первую выплату пенсионных зачем-то покупает двуспальную кровать с хорошим матрасом, поддавшись на дружелюбное тарахтение консультанта в магазине: «Идеальный вариант с большой скидкой, для вас и для жены».

Наступает осень, но жара не спадает. Соседи все так же пьют и устраивают сомнительные барбекю, на которые теперь приглашают и его. Он отказывается несколько раз, потом, напялив нелепую гавайскую рубашку и разношенные шлепанцы, неожиданно для себя идет гулять с теми, кто слишком пьян, чтобы смотреть на культю.

— Ты нездешний, верно? — оборванное движение выглядит так, словно хозяин вечеринки собирался по-свойски забросить руку ему на плечо, но не достал. Хозяин не расстраивается, весело вытаскивает из-за уха косяк. — Купил халупу этого… Аксельрода? Аккермана? Этого солдатика, упокой его душу Вьетнам.

Эрвин делает большой глоток, отказывается от травки. Качает головой, привычно лжет:

— Это мой троюродный брат. Он скоро вернется домой, — и жалеет, что пришел.

В бассейне плавают гнилые листья, но он все равно окунается пару раз, потеряв под водой шлепки, и сбегает через калитку босиком. Дома достает кассеты, микрофон, роняет все это на колени. Проводит по мокрым волосам уцелевшей рукой. Громко считает дни до возвращения Леви, зная, что никто все равно не слышит его из-за грохота музыки у соседей: от нуля до ста и еще чуть-чуть.

Сто тридцать два одиноких вечера, ночи, утра, а после — целая оставшаяся жизнь, в которую было бы очень просто сбежать, но Леви, удерживая его запястье в пальцах так, словно оно было из фарфора, сказал: «Мемфис, Теннесси, левый берег Миссисипи. Останься там».

Эрвин не пишет писем родне, чтобы не бередить раны, не решается читать газеты, чтобы узнать, как дела у его парней. Только бормочет Леви в микрофон про проклятую жару и речную вонь: «У меня здесь совсем как у тебя», — хоть и знает, что Мемфис по сравнению с джунглями — сущий рай.

Перед ноябрьскими выборами на газонах соседей появляются таблички с флагами республиканцев, по радио на бесконечном повторе — Никсон, который обещает вернуть на родину американских сыновей. В телевизоре плачет от счастья опрятная золотоволосая домохозяйка: «Я так давно жду дня, когда мой муж вернется домой».

Эрвин уменьшает громкость, закрывает глаза. Не представляет взлетную полосу в аэропорту и толкучку в Грейхаунде, который привезет Леви в Мемфис. Не видит во сне, как открывает ему дверь. Не пытается угадать, когда наконец можно будет взять его за предплечье, развернуть к себе лицом, сказать: «Привет», — а потом поцеловать.

Эрвин ни о чем не спрашивает Бога, соседей и самого себя, ни с кем не говорит, не выступает на радио и по ТВ, не стоит с плакатом перед Белым домом и не голосует, но тоже ждет.


End file.
